The worst weekend of my life!
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Going to a convention all weekend, Blaineley finds herself stuck sharing a hotel room with Izzy!


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Blaineley yelled loudly in the hotel lobby. Chris leaned against the elevator door while Chef was struggling to carry the luggage. Chris removed his sunglasses and pressed the button on the elevator, he just spent a long plane ride with the whole cast, the last thing he wanted to deal with was a problem before he even got to his hotel room.

"Blaineley, I don't care." Chris sighed. "Can't you just enjoy yourself for one day without being a complete bitch?"

"No!" Blaineley yelled. "I'm stuck sharing a room with Izzy! Why am I stuck sharing a room with that she devil?! She's crazy!"

"Yeah, but nobody else likes you." Chris laughed.

"I'm an adult! You and Chef get your own rooms! Why can't I have mine?!" Blaineley rolled her eyes as Chris stepped onto the elevator with Chef and Blaineley behind him.

"Because you're a contestant and nobody even wanted you to come on this trip." Chef laughed. "In fact, if that freak Ezekiel wasn't in the hospital, there would be no room on the plane for you and you wouldn't even be here now."

"There is no way in hell that I'm less popular then Zeke!" Blaineley yelled.

"Look, I heard Zoey and Courtney are going out to by dresses to go to some club tonight and I want to see them in those really short outfits that I'm sure they're going to buy! So, I'm just going to tell you this once! You can share the room with Izzy or you can sleep in the hallway and get thrown out! I don't care."

Blaineley sighed and looked at the room number: 428

This was going to be the worst weekend of Blaineley's life.

* * *

Blaineley stared at the door in front of her, it was room 428 and she was dreading this, however Blaineley really didn't want to sleep in the hallway, it was a pride thing. Taking one last deep breath, she opened the door to her hotel room to find that Izzy's bags were already on the floor and opened. Blaineley set her bag down at the door and couldn't help but wonder what happened to Izzy.

"Izzy?! Where are you?" Blaineley called out and Izzy stuck her head out of the bathroom door.

"I'm in the bathroom eating these awesome candies!" Izzy laughed. "Do you want some?! This one is shaped like a sea shell! Maybe it's fish flavored."

"Izzy, I'm pretty sure that's soap." Blaineley stepped into the bathroom as Izzy handed her one. "I don't think most hotels put candy in the bathroom."

"They still taste good." Izzy laughed and popped another in her mouth. "Oh well, more for me!"

"Can you please not use all the soap?" Blaineley asked her. "We're going to need to make it last the whole weekend and we can accomplish that a hell of a lot better if you wouldn't eat it within 10 minutes of being in the room."

"Does this mean that Mildred is going to be Izzy's roommate?" Izzy smirked at Blaineley.

"Unfortunately." Blaineley walked out of the bathroom and scanned the room, Izzy followed her out, putting the rest of the little soaps back on the sink. "Izzy, why do you only have one bed?"

"How should I know?" Izzy laughed. "What do I look like a psychic? It's a big bed so we could share!"

"I'm not sharing that bed with you." Blaineley told her.

"Why does everyone always say that?!" Izzy frowned. "Last year I was supposed to share a room with Noah and he paid me $300 to not stay in the room with him! Then when I was doing the convention for season two, I was asked to share a room with Heather and she ended up sleeping in the bathroom with the door locked, Nobody ever wants to share a room with me! I can't understand why! I'm the funnest person in this whole place!"

"Am I supposed to feel bad for you?" Blaineley rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm stuck with you and you're stuck with me so how about I take the bed and you sleep on the floor?"

"No way! Jose!" Izzy opened her suitcase and threw 6 pajama tops on the floor. Suddenly there was an angry knocking at the door, Blaineley opened it to find Alejandro standing there in his boxers, glaring at Blaineley.

"Can I help you?" Blaineley asked him.

"Out of all the rooms I could have got assigned in this whole place, I get stuck next to Izzy?! I heard her say his name through the walls!" Alejandro yelled. "If she says his name one more time, I'm going to go crazy!"

"What? Jose?" Blaineley smirked. "Does that name bother you?"

"Yes!" Alejandro yelled at her.

"Oh, okay." Blaineley laughed. "Izzy! Wouldn't it be cool if you wrote a song called 'No way, Jose'?"

"Yes! let's do it!" Izzy danced around and Blaineley laughed and slammed the door in his face.

Maybe this weekend wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

2 hours of Izzy screaming 'No way, Jose' had finally stopped after Alejandro called the front desk and complained. Now Blaineley was bored and decided to turn on the TV and changed into her favorite red night gown. Izzy took all her clothes off and jumped on the bed completely naked and got under the blankets and looked at Blaineley.

"What's the point of changing into your pajamas if your pajamas look almost like that trampy red dress you wear?" Izzy laughed.

"Why are you in this bed with no clothes on?" Blaineley asked her.

"I sleep naked." Izzy smirked. "Goodnight, Mildred."

Izzy turned off the lights in the room and went to sleep. Blaineley felt uncomfortable but decided to go to sleep.

It was around 3am when Blaineley woke up and had to go to the bathroom. She found Izzy cuddled up to her with her hands touching her breasts. She wasn't exactly sure why Izzy was doing this in her sleep or even if she knew she did this, but she wasn't going to let anyone know that she didn't mind a naked Izzy in bed with her. Blaineley stayed in the position she was in and decided that this was going to be an alright weekend.


End file.
